


It's An Easy Rhyme

by blue_wonderer



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Grumpy!Oliver, Heroes are sore and tired from saving the day, and just want to sleep, platonic cuddles, sunshine puppies Barry and Kara, superdorks, superfriends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 09:59:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14282484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_wonderer/pseuds/blue_wonderer
Summary: “It’s supposed to be Mario Kart night,” Kara grumbles. “Not ‘Beat Giant Disembodied Tentacles Back Into the Hellmouth From Which It Came’ Night.”In which Kara, Barry, and Oliver are actually pretty good friends.





	It's An Easy Rhyme

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StillNotGinger10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StillNotGinger10/gifts).



They limp back into her apartment at God-knows-what-time in the morning. Oliver is holding Barry up because his head is still woozy and his leg is still mending from his last-ditch, near-fatal run at the end. Kara is the one holding _Oliver_ up.

“It’s supposed to be Mario Kart night,” Kara grumbles. “Not ‘Beat Giant Disembodied Tentacles Back Into the Hellmouth From Which It Came’ Night.”

“Buffy reference!” Barry reaches across Oliver for a fist bump. The movement threatens their very delicate equilibrium and the three of them sway and almost stumble into her bedroom doorframe. 

“It was movie night,” Oliver corrects. “We banned Mario Kart night for reasons including destruction of city property.” 

“Because Barry is a sore loser,” Kara giggles. 

“Because Oliver is a cheating cheater who cheats!”

Oliver silences Barry’s rising indignation by tossing him (gently… ish) onto Kara’s bed. “You need to stay off your leg,” Oliver sternly warns, or tries to, but he’s cut off when Kara tackles _him_ to the bed. Barry grunts when Oliver lands on his shoulder, and Oliver chokes on a pained groan when Kara’s pointy elbow digs into his bruised ribs. 

“Sorry,” Kara mumbles, blindly reaching up to pat his head and nearly taking his eye out instead. 

They lie like that for a few minutes, catching their breath and feeling the tender hurts gained from the long night. “We need to get up. Shower.” Oliver says. 

“Mmph,” Kara responds. 

“Change out of our suits at least.” 

“Ugh,” Barry sighs. 

“This bed is too small for all of us.” 

Barry moves out from under Oliver to turn on to his side. Oliver and Kara are taking up the pillows so he settles his head on Oliver’s shoulder. Kara turns to her side, too, until she’s facing Oliver. It’s a bit better, but Kara still has to hook her ankle around Oliver’s boot to keep from falling off. She throws an arm over him, effectively locking him in place. 

“Fine,” he grouses. His neck is in a weird position, but he has to quietly admit that the warmth of their bodies against his is temptingly comfortable. 

“Is there cereal for tomorrow?” Barry asks, or at least that’s what he probably asks. His nose and lips are smushed against Oliver. 

“Lucky Charms and Fruit Loops for you, boring cereal for Oliver,” Kara promises through a yawn. “Night, guys. I’m glad you visited, even if we missed Mario Kart.” 

“Movie night.” 

A beat. Kara starts to hum. 

“No,” Oliver says, with horror, once he catches on to the tune. “ _No_ , Kara. Don’t start.” His warning falls on deaf ears, though, because he thinks Kara is actually humming in her sleep. Barry, unfortunately, is still awake enough to slur out the lyrics. 

_“I’m your super friend.”_

“Barry.” 

_“…Your super friend.”_

“I’ll get up and leave,” Oliver threatens. 

Barry lets out a breath that is probably supposed to be a laugh. “No, you won’t.” He tries to sing more, but it kind of drifts off to a soft snore. Oliver smiles into the dark. 

“No, I won’t.” 

**end.**

**Author's Note:**

> [Original post (with bonus aesthetic-board-thing!) here](https://wonderingtheblue.tumblr.com/post/172608277198/wonderingtheblue-platonic-superfriends-bonus#notes)
> 
> Come say hi to me on tumblr if you'd like. @wonderingtheblue


End file.
